A New Leaf
by InsanityCreator
Summary: A series of short stories following the adventures of a small blind child and her near soulless ghostly partner. Two humans in a new world full of monsters. Now they venture to save the ones who they had once destroyed. A quick warning, these stories follow no real order and will jump around from time to time. Just a friendly heads up. Hope you enjoy! It was certainly fun to write!
1. Poff Dogs

"Frisk, come on. We have to go." Chara, an annoyed spirit said to her human host. The other child was blind, wandering a snowy field. They poked at every pile of fluffy, white snow with a stick, as if asking what it was. Of all humans in the world to fall down here as the seventh, it just had to be one who was this young, blind and mute.

"Behold! A snow poff!" she exclaimed in an overly dramatic, sarcastic tone. The stick moved and hit another bump in the field. "Surprisingly, it's a snow poff." she said dully. The stick hit another one. "Is it really a snow poff?" Chara asked with an obviously fade dramatic questioning tone to her voice. Frisked turned to face her, looking confused. Chara sighed and shrugged. "It's a snow poff." she said simply. Frisk smiled and nodded before heading down the path.

Out of one of the snow poffs, blocking their path was a dog. It barked happily at them. Frisk stopped, smiling at it. Suddenly the small seeming dog ruse out of the snow in heavy armour. They were in another fight.

"It's the greater dog." Chara explained simply, remembering the lesser dog from earlier that day. "Pet it." she instructed quickly. She may not be the most emotional of even considerate of people, but she did know one thing. When there was a dog, it must be pet. It was a simple fact of nature. No dog would ever go un-pet on her watch.

Frisk smiled and beckoned the dog over. It pounded up to them, panting excitedly. It ran into them hard, but the child managed to stay standing. They scratched behind the dog's ears and pet their head happily. The dog leaned into their hand. It came near to fall asleep before bouncing back up quickly and pawing the ground.

"Play." Chara instructed further, in the most simple and direct manner. Frisk had absolutely no problem carrying out this step.

Frisk tossed their stick in the direction they came from. The dog ran after it, bringing it back. They repeated this process over and over until the dog got very tired. Frisk pet it again, softly. It leaned into the small child again. This time, Frisk couldn't stay standing under the weight and fell over. They continued to pet the dog nonetheless. The armour was hard and uncomfortable to be squished under—but Frisk still hadn't pet enough! Through determination they kept going until the dog was laying back, it's legs hanging up in the air.

"You pet decisively. Greater dog is contented." Chara stated, smiling at the scene in front of her. She had always loved dogs. Cats she felt were always up to something mysterious, plotting behind the scenes. Dogs however were your best friend through thick and thin! She loved those furry, loving canines of all shapes and sizes. She patted the dog's head. Even if he doesn't see the first child in her ghostly state, she knew from past experiences that he could feel her.

The only way for any monster to be able to see her was if they both had seen her in the past whether they remembered or not, and knew she was wherever she was presently. From then on, that monster would always be able to see her. This didn't apply to humans however as their souls were much, much stronger.

The greater dog stood back up. He hopped out of his armour, licking Frisk's face before marching away, leaving the two children alone again. "I always loved the dogs." Chara stated. Frisk nodded in agreement. With the ghost only they knew about's help, they found their stick and pressed on, to whatever new dangers may come to face them in the Underground.


	2. Great Friends

Frisk and Chara were marching around behind Papyrus the skeleton as he walked around Snowdin, fixing his puzzles. Frisk had a happy bounce to their step while Chara was lazily floating behind them.

"I, the great Papyrus, am very thankful for your company human! Though I have something I've been meaning to ask." he stated, stopping and holding a long arm out for his blind friend. They felt his arm and stopped, looking confused.

Papyrus put his hand up and cleared his throat. "I'd like to know who the one who always follows and talks to you is."

Chara and Frisk both jumped in surprise. "You can see me?" the spirit was astonished. No one besides Frisk had acknowledged their existence in so long. She could remember talking and helping her partner with no reaction from him. When had he been able to see her?

The skeleton chuckled nerviously, uncharacteristic for him. "Well, I can now. Sans mentioned something about you off handedly and suddenly, you're there!" he explained.

"Sans can see me too!?" Chara was dumbfounded.

Frisk, though they had some trouble communicating to Chara, they knew sign language. The ghost didn't so it didn't normally come into use. On the other hand however, Sans did for whatever reason and had been trying to teach it to Papyrus at his request. They signed "I did not know others knew about Chara." Papyrus took a second to figure out what all the symbols Frisk signed slowly for him meant. Alike Toriel before him however, he soon figured it out.

He looked at Chara. "What is your name? And what exactly are you?" he asked.

Chara landed on the ground finally and bowed shallowly. "Greetings." she looked back up, making eye contact with the skeleton. "I am Chara. I am a near soulless spirit bound to Frisk. I am the first human. It is a pleasure to finally meet you officially, Papyrus." she said in her usual dull and refined yet polite tone. The other human and monster could hear the happiness hidden in her voice however.

"It's nice to meet you too Chara! I hope we can both become great friends!" he exclaimed with a smile and pose.

Chara nodded. "Yes, I would like that." They said with a small and rare smile on her face. Frisk beamed at how happy she was.


	3. Hopeful Trust

_[EDIT: A quick thanks goes to LG312! They proofread the whole thing!]_

"Hey, buddy." A familiar voice greeted the small child from behind. Frisk spun around and waved happily at the skeleton, not put off at all by his strange tone of voice. Chara however saw his dark, empty eye sockets. She didn't trust that look at all, giving him a cold glare. Sans looked to have noticed this and just chuckled, closing his eyes.

"I have a question for you kid." He said, his usual grin strange and fake. "Do you think even the worst person can change? That everyone can be a good person if they just try?"

Chara completely froze, recognition of those sentences flashing through her eyes. She realized then what this visit was really about and stepped closer to Frisk, protectively. Her partner's expression however became confused, the silence only filled by the sounds of water trickling down the walls and floor, as well as the constant haunting wishes of hopes and dreams from the echo flowers of Waterfall. Frisk suddenly smiled and nodded enthusiastically. They knew that everyone could be good with enough work and dedication. As long as you kept trying, anything was possible! Even saving and loading, as Frisk had found out.

Sans looked surprised. "Don't you remember?" This confused Frisk. Remember what? Chara clenched her fists causing the skeleton looked at the other child. "It looks like your," he hesitated, "'friend' remembers. Don't you, Chara?" His tone was rather dark. This was very unfamiliar to the blind child, and they frowned. What didn't they remember?

"What do you want Sans?" They asked him in a dull and annoyed tone. Their usual polite way of speaking always seemed to slip away when it came to the skeleton for whatever reason.

Sans shrugged, winking his right eye at Chara, his powerful one still opened. He obviously didn't trust her, despite the smile ever present upon his face. "Oh, you know. The usual science, anomaly things. I don't really know what Papyrus has told you."

"You are a nerd." Chara stated simply. A tugging on their sleeve caused them to look over to their partner. Frisk's cheeks were puffed out in one of the most upset pouts she had ever seen on their face. Despite herself, Chara let out a chuckle before being able to stop it. "What, it is true." She retorted. Frisk crossed their arms. Chara loved her partner's amusing shenanigans.

Sans cleared his throat, causing the two to look back at him. Chara tried not to think about how a skeleton could clear his nonexistent throat, chalking it up to magic. "Long story short, I'd like to talk to you about resets, Chara."

The ghost glared at him. "I'll admit, that was all my fault. Frisk can only save and load. I'm the one resetting. Though I'm not going to do it again unless that's what Frisk wants." She explained. Still blocking him from her partner, she looked back at them. "Unlike you Sans, Frisk does not have a 'bad bone' in their body."

Sans looked to be struggling to resist letting himself show that he liked her pun. It was much easier than normal however given the tense nature of the situation. "If they stopped you, why are you defending them? You should know I'd never hurt an innocent person." Sans retorted to brush past the humour he'd found in her joke.

"It is a reflex. The kid is the only goodness I've ever seen come from humanity, and I won't let you or anyone break that." She felt her soul flare up with familiar magic of which she had never learned how to control. Humans were made of so little magic that it was amazing that even her fraction of a soul could create anything at all. Especially considering most full human souls couldn't even create a spark. After the first few instances of this she had decided it was up to her own rare ability to use magic before all this, and her fraction of a soul being part of Frisk's, still filled with determination and love. The caring, gentle kind.

She didn't really care, even as her magic lashed about uncontrollably. She had never trusted the skeleton that had caused her two hundred and five resets. Even Undyne, with her rare determination in a monster's body, wasn't able to cause her such a delay. She knew Sans as a relentless liar and a cheater. "I know what you're capable of Sans. The blasters, the teleporting, your "special attack", your cheap tactics and your weird timeline knowledge spiel. You're a liar, Sans. A liar built upon broken promises. And I will never let you—" She was cut off by waving from the one she was trying to protect. She looked at them, her gaze and tone softer. A slight irritation never left her face however. "What is it Frisk?"

The smaller child looked confused and sad. They trusted Sans and Chara completely and just wanted the two of them to trust each other back. They didn't know what the two were talking about, or why they didn't like each other, but they just wanted everyone to get along. In a perfect world, all Frisk wanted was for everyone to be friends with each other and get along. They tried to convey their own thoughts to Chara through sigh language and other abstract gestures when that didn't work, as always.

Chara sighed. "Of course that's what you want Frisk." She paused for a minute, in thought. Glancing back, she simply saw Sans looking back at her and Frisk giving her one of the most sad, yet hopeful looks she had ever seen. The only speech was between the echo flowers, babbling back and forth until their words became incoherent gibberish. After what seemed like forever she finally sighed, giving it. "Fine. You are just lucky that you're cute Frisk.."

She looked back at the skeleton, his eyes now open and alight in their usual, non-threatening way. "Sans, I still don't entirely trust you.. But I guess I can try. Only because Frisk seems to like you for some reason." She shook her head with a sigh. Her partner was certainly naive, trusting anyone and everyone so easily. Though at the same time, that's what made them so special. "I swear if you try anything..." She started to mutter, only stopping as she caught the look her partner was giving her.

Sans shrugged in his usual nonchalant manner. "I may hate what you did, but if you're protecting someone like Frisk I guess you can't be all bad." He said with a wink. He let his arms slide back into his pockets as he looked away from the two, not focusing on anything in particular. "Besides, you've made my brother happy... Anyone who can do that is okay in my book." He stated quietly.

If Chara had to say one good thing about the skeleton it would probably be about how much he truly cared for his brother, who Chara personally liked way more than him. His concern reminded her of her best friend. She still remembered how he would always exclaim that he would protect her, always looking so proud; yet he wouldn't hurt a fly. She felt her cold expression melt into a pleasant smile at the memories.

A small monster named Temmie wandered up behind them. While the skeleton and ghost continued to talked, Frisk wandered over to the weird mix of dog and cat. They started to play with it. They searched their pockets for tem flakes, which they knew the creature loved to eat. Soon little bits of coloured construction paper were found and given to the silly monster. It happily ate them, bouncing around and twitching as it normally did.

The other two soon took notice of this. Sans relaxed. This was the final thing he needed to know for sure it really was different from the last time. "I'm supposed to be working right now. I have to go." Sans stated simply, excusing himself. He waved to them, the other two waving back. He then walked away, taking one of his 'short cuts'. His friends and family were safe this time. That was all he really cared about.


End file.
